


What Makes it Worth

by Of_Lights_and_Shadows



Series: If only we could change our world [1]
Category: Code Geass, Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Happy birtday Lelouch, I don't have any idea about what happened here, Self-Indulgent, because let's face it, in the very distant future, it just sort of happened, it'd be really cool if those two met, might make it a proper fic in the future
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-05
Updated: 2015-12-05
Packaged: 2018-05-05 02:06:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5356898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Of_Lights_and_Shadows/pseuds/Of_Lights_and_Shadows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I'm really sorry for this.</p>
    </blockquote>





	What Makes it Worth

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really sorry for this.

Lelouch knows. It's hard to find allies, so how is it that those two stand in from of him offer their alliance? 

“I can see the entirety of the future. With that, it's just a simple thing to change it.” he states, standing up from the grand piano and faces the raver-haired youth.

Lelouch's amethyst eyes meet with ruby and amber. Those heterochromatic eyes are devoid of any emotion, so he sees no other course of action than to use the power he has obtained.

“ **I order you to reveal me the reason both of you are here.”**

“I believe I was clear? I'm offering assistance to your cause, Zero or, should I say, _Prince Lelouch_?”

The exiled prince freezes in place, only able to mutter his questions. “How did you know” or “Why aren't you affected by my power” don't need to be voiced loudly.

“Akashi-kun is blind.” the one standing next to the redhead replies. His hair and eyes remind him of clear skies and peaceful days, that bright, calming shade of blue they possessed. What he found most confusing though, was how that boy had gone unnoticed for this long. Or did that boy appear out of nowhere?

“Tetsuya.” Akashi speaks. “It was agreed we would not talk about it.” he reminds him.

“I'm here as your guide, Akashi-kun.” he reminds me, mentally rolling his eyes.

“I can see just fine.” the redhead claims.

“You are almost completely blind from your right eye, while you see nothing but shadows from the left.” he reveals. “Don't think you can do everything by yourself like that.” he counters.

The redhead moves his hand in a manner that shows these details are of no matter to him, that his lack of ability to see his surroundings doesn't stop him from perceiving them as they are, thus, they hold no consequence. “It matters not. You should focus your attention and mothering to Daiki rather than me; the power he developed drives him closer to insanity with every passing hour.”

“I'll be waiting outside. Please come as soon as you're done.” he agrees to, and walks away.

The exiled prince is focused on the exchange between the two, only to come with an accusation.

“Akashi. That isn't your name, is it. _**Who are you?**_ ”

The other simply shrugs. “Does it really matter? _Akashi Seijuro_ is the name of shame. There's no need for anyone to know the name I was bestowed with at birth, for that person is long since dead.”

“Teikou has little to offer you, at least compared as to what the Kyoto house has, so far. However, what we have is simply the best: a talented doctor, a strong information network that even extends to the underworld, an ace Knightmare pilot and, of course, me.”

“And the one with you?” Lelouch asks once more.

“He's different. I gave him a name call him by, because he cannot remember his Kuroko, because he's existence is one veiled by Shadows; Tetsuya, because he's wiser that he looks.”

Lelouch tries to decipher the riddle that is the blind (almost!) red head is.

“Your relation to Kyoto House. What is it.” he voices, to which Akashi replies with a bitter smile.

“Does it matter? What happened, happened. Let's focus on the present.”

He takes a step to heave, then turns to give him a smile and promise.

“We'll meet again in Pendragon, _Emperor Lelouch._ ”

 

 

-//-

 

Akashi's words come true by the and of the next year. The red head isn't present, unlike the rest of Teikou, the group he was leading.

He catches Tetsuya talking to C.C. but doesn't intervene, choosing to eavesdrop for one fast time in this life.

“So why is the different name?”

“He dose it for me. 'Kuroko, because shadow cover the mysteries your existence, Tetsuya, because you're wiser that what one would assume.' he said”.

A low chuckle escapes from her. “He's figured you out, pretty well, hasn't he.”

He doesn't have the time to ponder over it, as he soon passes the gates of the Imperial Palace. Akashi is there, minutes before him, grinning smugly.

 

“ _Show me something grand, Lelouch Lamperouge.”_


End file.
